


I'm dealing with a memory that never forgets.

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Early 1970s, Pete thought he want suprising his lover. But all go terrible wrong.I don't make money with this, made just for fun. Never happend etc





	I'm dealing with a memory that never forgets.

" But Pete you know.. It's not possible."

Roger said with a hoarse voice, and watch pete with his ocean blue eyes. 

" But i love you Dip."

Pete said back. He was dressing to suit and had bouguet on his arms. They looked each others. 

" Don't call me that, you know how much i hate it."

Roger said with melancholic voice, and tried look strong.They were on backstage, concert was just over, and there were no one, only they two. They both stands and looked others like birds what looking their mother. Air smelled sweat and alcohol

" But.. Di.. Roger i love you, i thought you loved me ."

Pete said, and he feeled how his heart broken to little pieces. 

" I fucked you only, because tours were long, i never did really love you. "

Roger said with cold voice. 

" But.. You said you love me."

Pete tried say, but tears were almost on his eyes. He needed swallow couple times. 

" It was nice powertip wasen't it ?"

Roger said and looked to black floor. Pete looked shocked.

" All this time, all this fucking time.. You can say it was just an powertip, i was just a toy for you !"

Pete said, and now his voice had angry. His voice was dry as sandpaper. 

Roger didin't say anyhing, he just stand and looked Pete. 

" Just go Pete.. It's over. You have kid and wife."

Roger said after long silence. He moved his own curly hair off of his face. 

" I go.. But yo can be sure you will pay for that."

Pete said and smashed all roses to floor, same style as he did for guitar just minutes ago. They broken to many pieces. 

" Peter i'm sorry."

Roger said and didin't look to Pete.

Pete didin't answer, he just leaved. Leaved with broken heart, and smashed feelings. All dreams were now broken, all hopes were now leaved. How things will never be same as they was ? 

Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day.


End file.
